Second Battle Begins
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: Sequel to iCarly meets Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Freddie , Sam and Carly go Horcux hunting. Valerie and her friend protect Hogwarts, and Spencer and Jonah go undercover in the ministry. Can anything go wrong? SEDDIE! CARRY! ROMOINE! VONAH! Spener/OC
1. Boy's Hormones

**I TOLD YAH ID WRITE A SEQUEL! I TOLD YAH! LOL!**

**Here is my sequel. Its called the Second War Begins. Carly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, and Freddie go Horcux hunting. I know i didnt put much detail of them figuring it out, but now they are in search of it. Valerie and Sydney are going to watch out for the newcomers and old comers of Hogwarts, and Spencer and Jonah are undercover in the ministry. **

**Oh, and if you read the book, Voldomorts death is kinda, lame. So I have a new way to kill him. Sam will do it. But I wont say how. **

**:X**

**My lips are sealed. **

* * *

Sams POV

It was August 19, a warm summers day. I was actually scared of what was going to happen this year though. I mean, we were most likely going to die. As much as I dont want to admit it, I was scared. But I was going to keep my cool. For everyone. Today was actually the day I go to Rons parents house. I cant wait to meet the family! They sound cool! Especially Fred and George. They could give me some pointers.

Spencer walked into the room and smiled at me. "Whats up buttercup?" I smiled. "Dont call me buttercup. And nothing. Im just waiting for the crew so we can go to the Weasleys" I giggled a bit. Weasleys was a funny name.

Suddenly, Carly, Jonah, Valerie and Freddie walked in. I smiled. "Hey guys!"Freddie walked over to me and pecked my lips. I smirked and pushed on the back of his neck, making it deeper.

"OY! PDA!"

I groaned and broke the kiss to look at Carly. "OY! STOP TALKING LIKE RONNIEKINS!" I yelled. Carly laughed. "Sam dont you tease people you like?" She asked. Everyone started at me. I laughed.

"No! Well...Freddie...but Ron is like a Gibby to me. And besides, I like tech geeks, not whimps"

"Why do you like tech geeks when you can have someone whos as sarcastic and mean as you?"

"Because then he wouldnt get me ham when I want"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Besides! Ron is in love with Hermione!" I nodded. "Yup! Speaking of which, we need to get them coupled" Carly smirked. "Hell to the yah!" I smiled. This year was gonna be great. Well, except the fact that we might not make it at all. And that there was a muggle hollocaust going on. And that We had to defeat a Wizard who cheated death more than once.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop. I jumped and saw a man with hobo-like cloths on. He smiled at everyones shocked faces. "Hello children. Im Lupin. Remus Lupin" I smiled. "What up Lupin! Im Sam. Not a child. Even though I have the maturity of a three year old. But anywho, are you our transport to the Weasleys?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am. Harry, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you six back at home"

I smiled nervously. Three months flew by really fast. Now we were off to fight the darkest wizard of all time. I was scared. Really scared. "Well, we need to go now" He said smiling. I nodded. "Alrighty, lets go. I doubt I need to pack anything. Much. But I do need some ham" Lupin smiled. "Ron said you were obbsessed with ham. Mrs. Weasley probably is making you 10 pigs worth of it right now"

I smiled widely and jumped up. "What are we waiting for then? Lets go eat those bad boys!" I looked at Valerie. "Valerie can you orb us?" She smiled. "Of course! Ive been practicing orbing more people!" she said smiling. I smiled and we all grabbed onto her arm. Lupin gave me a confised look.

"Orbing isnt painful in any way is it?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. The most Valerie has orbed is 7 people. But who knows! Maybe she did get the hang of it" He smiled as Valerie orbed to Mrs. Weasleys house.

**SEDDIECARRYROMIONEVONAH**

"AH!"

Valiere screwed up and orbed us at least three feet in the air. We all fell and hit the floor. I landed on Lupin. "Uhhh...Valeire...you are so lucky you arent near me now" I growled. I heard a nervous laugh from about a foot away. "Sorry! At leat I didnt orb us over a cliff!" I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Yeah...a cliff...how fun would thatve been. An early death! Caused by one of my best friends!"

"Dont go blaming this on me!"

"Your the one who orbed us!"

"Dosent mean its my fault!"

"Are you in any way, _kidding_?"

"Yes"

I rolled my eyes as Valerie laughed. I heard Freddie groan and saw him bang his head on the floor. "Valerie, are you high?" He asked. Valerie just laughed. I got up and helped up Lupin. Valerie stopped laughing and smiled at us. "Aww...you know yah love me" I sighed. "Yeah yeah...now if only you didnt tourture us" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Freddies hand, about to pull him up. Suddenly, a plump woman with red hair came in smiling.

"OH! You must be Ronalds American friends!" She looked at me and smiled. "And Samantha...Ronalds told me much about you. Theres some ham and ribs in the kitchen" I squeaked with delight and let go of Freddies hand, and he crashed to the floor. He groaned and glared at me. "Thanks Sam! Really appreciate it" I shrugged. "Hey! Its ham and ribs!"

**SEDDIECARRYROMIONEVONAH**

"So Samantha, how was your summer?" Rons mother, or Molly, asked. I smiled widely. "It was fine Mrs. Weasly. And please. Call me Sam" Mrs. Weasly smiled. "Well, Sam, you can call me Molly. Ronald should be down in a minute or two with Hermione" I looked at Freddie and flashed him an evil grin.

"So...are you sure they arent doing anything bad up there?"

"Of course dear. Why?"

"Well, a boy and his hormones when hes around a pretty girl? Shouldnt that worry you?"

Molly's face turned from happy to fearfull. "You dont think?" She turned to the others who were trying to hold their laughter. Molly looked up at the celing and at that percise moment, something fell upstairs. "RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY! HERMIONE LANESSA GRANGER! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" She roared. I flolded my arms on the table and buried my head in them, silently laughing at the scene.

Ron and Hermione came downstairs with confused looks, along with two red headed twins. "Whats up mum?" He asked. Molly pointed her finger angrily at Hermione and Ron. "What were you two doing up there alone?" Molly yelled. Ron and Hermione gave her a confused look. I bit my lip ton keep from laughing. Oh how I loved to tourture Ron. It gave me this tingly feeling inside.

"Nothing!"

"Dont lie to me Ronald Billus Weasly! Do you know the consiquences of your actions?!"

"What actions?!"

"YOU COULDVE GOTTEN HERMIONE PREGNANT!"

The room was silent for a moment. Then everyone, (besides Hermione, Ron and Molly) laughed. Ron and Hermione blushed. "We didnt have sex mom!" Molly gave him a confused look and turned to me. I was on the floor, literally laughing to death. Ron gave me an evil glare. "SAM! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed. I jumped up happily. "Gotta jet" I yelled. Ron bolted after me as I ran away.

I could tell you one thing. I really am gonna be happy annyoing Ron and Hermione about this all year. :D

* * *

**YEAY! SEQUEL! To my good fans, I love you all very much, for giving me the encouragement to keep going. I would love reveiws please. Also, the bit with Ron and Hermione, I thought that would be HILARIOUS to put in. I kinda got the ideia from mean girls, but twisted it to my own. You know when Regina called that girls mom and told her that she was from planed parent hood? Well, I put it in my own tirms and WOALA! LOL! Please reveiw! Oh! And camp rock wont be updated until i see the movie so i know whats going on. **

**-Sydney-**


	2. Operation Romione and Carry

**I TOLD YAH ID WRITE A SEQUEL! I TOLD YAH! LOL!**

**Here is my sequel. Its called the Second War Begins. Carly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, and Freddie go Horcux hunting. I know i didnt put much detail of them figuring it out, but now they are in search of it. Valerie and Sydney are going to watch out for the newcomers and old comers of Hogwarts, and Spencer and Jonah are undercover in the ministry. **

**Oh, and if you read the book, Voldomorts death is kinda, lame. So I have a new way to kill him. Sam will do it. But I wont say how. **

**:X**

**My lips are sealed. **

**OH! And Sam, Freddie, Carly, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Valerie and Jonah are 17 now. **

* * *

Sams POV

Its been a day since we got here at the Weasleys. Well, technicly its our first day. Since my little "harmless" prank, Molly sent us to bed early. I think it was the fact that Ron broke her vase in the prosess of running after me. Im sleeping in Hermione, Ginny, Valerie and Carlys room. Yeah, turns out, their parents arent so rich, so we all have to share a really tiny room. But theyre cool. Molly even forgave my behavior. I think. Hermione on the other hand, well, she yelled at me. Typical.

I woke up at around eleven. And even then is kinda early for me. I got up quietly and walked downstairs. When I got down to the kitchen, I noticed a boy eating a poptart. I squealed in surprise. "EEP! HARRY!" Harry turned around just in time to be almost knocked to the ground from one of my famous "Sam Bear Hugs"

"AH! Sam! I missed you to! Please get off now!"

I laughed and let go. I looked at him. He got, if any possible, skinner than I last saw him. Then I remembered what he said about his Aunt and Uncle. I raised an eyebrow. "Dang boy! What the hell have those Dursleys done to yah?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Harry laughed. "The usual. Lock me up in my room"

"At least its not a closet under the stairs"

"Yeah I guess"

I smiled at him. "You knnnoooww...Carlys been talking about you ALOT this summer" He smiled widely. "Really?" I nodded. "Yeah really...OH! And you missed Ron get Hermione pregnant yesterday! Molly had a fit!" Harry stared at me in shock. "RON GOT HERMIONE PREGNANT!?"

Before I could answer, a sharp pain coursed through the back of my head. "OW!" I screamed. I turned to see Ron and Hermione glaring at me. Harry stared at them in shock. "I CANT BELIVE YOU TWO SLEPT WITH EACHOTHER! I MEAN JESUS! YOU COULDNT WAIT TILL _AFTER _WE DEFEAT VOLDOMORT TO GET HAPPY WITH EACHOTHER?!"

I couldnt help it. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground in a heap. Ron slapped his forehead. "Me and Mione are not having sex. Ok? Sam told mum that and she STILL thinks its funny!" Harry gave me a look. "Sam your hopeless" I scoffed. "Well, Harry your hairy!" He smirked.

"I know Im Harry! Thats my name!"

"Whatever"

* * *

Sams POV

Its been about a week since we got to the Weasleys. Its been so much fun. Fred and George are my long lost brothers. Actually, I dubbed them my bros. Hahaha. Freddie thinks its totally weird, but who cares! Im weird and I like it! School started in a few days, and me and the gang were getting ready to part our seperate ways.

"So do you think we'll need aincent Ruin translations?" Hermione asked as we (meaning me, Ron, Harry , Hermione and Freddie) were packing our stuff for our trip. She smiled and answed her own question. "Well, we might need to translate stuff so Im thinking yes!" She stuffed it into her backpack. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Mione? How can you even fit all that stuff in that bag?"

She smiled. "Well, I put a spell on my backpack to hold all of our books" I smiled. "Just dont excpect me to read them" She rolled her eyes. Ron came in with a plate of bacon. Turkey bacon. I gasped. "TURKEY BACON! GIVE IT HERE!" I yelled. Ron jumped and grabbed the plate just as I did. Everyones attention now snapped to the two bickering teens fighting over food.

"LET GO OF MY BACON!" I yelled.

"_YOUR_ BACON? IM THE ONE WHO GOT IT!"

"IM HUNGRY! GIVE ME THE DAMN BACON!"

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO GIRLS BEING SELF-COUNCIOUS WITH FOOD?"

"IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. Ron jumped and his grip on the plate loosened. I took this oppertunity smartly and tugged the bacon out of his hands, stuffing it into my mouth. Ron was about to say something but Freddie inturuptted. "Sam tell Ron your sorry for eating his bacon" I swallowed ecerything in my mouth and smiled widely.

"Im sorry for eating your bacon Ronald" I said. Ron smiled. I continued. "That was delicious bacon though! So salty..."

"SAM!"

**SEDDIECARRYROMIONEVONAH**

"Ok we got everything packed?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Yeah...I also packed some food. I dont think we'll be staying in 5 star hotels while we are being hunted" He nodded. "Yeah. And I dont think 5 star security is on the list either. Although we have the power of three, and an elemental" Ge said in after thought. I giggled.

"And dont forget Carly!" I said smirking. He smiled. "How could I?" I rolled my eyes. "Harry...ask her out. Tell her you love her" He shook his head. "No. At least not this close to the battle" I sighed. "But Harry! Who knows how long the battle can go for! Maybe months! Years! DECADES!" He sighed.

"Maybe. But not now"

I sighed. Looks like I had another job this year. Operation Romione and Operation Carry. Out of 8 kids, me and Freddie were second to get together. In a year, we are still second. I dont understand why none of them can get over their fears and confess they love eachother already! But hey! Its more fun to do it yourself. Then they owe you. I smiled at the thought of them all making me ham.

* * *

**Im so excited for this story and Im so anxious for the Voldie showdown chapter! EEEEEEEPPPPPP! LOL! Thank you all my kind readers who have stuck with me from the begining of "iCarly meets Hogwarts" to the now. I love you all so much and I decided to give you a virtual hug!**

(HUGS READER!)  
**  
You have been givin a Siddi Bear Hug! XD  
****Oh! And camp rock wont be updated until i see the movie so i know whats going on. I cant belive it FINALLY airs! YIPPIE! LOL! **

**-Sydney-**


	3. Ambush

**I TOLD YAH ID WRITE A SEQUEL! I TOLD YAH! LOL!**

**Here is my sequel. Its called the Second War Begins. Carly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, and Freddie go Horcux hunting. I know i didnt put much detail of them figuring it out, but now they are in search of it. Valerie and Sydney are going to watch out for the newcomers and old comers of Hogwarts, and Spencer and Jonah are undercover in the ministry. **

**Oh, and if you read the book, Voldomorts death is kinda, lame. So I have a new way to kill him. Sam will do it. But I wont say how. **

**:X**

**My lips are sealed. **

**OH! And Sam, Freddie, Carly, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Valerie and Jonah are 17 now. **

* * *

Sams POV

I sat on the couch in silence. Today was the day that we were leaving. I have waited for this moment for three months and a week. And I still didnt feel ready. I dont think anyone is ready to go on a dangerous mission that can result in injury and or death. Valerie and Sydney left this morning, and Spencer and Jonah, or their alieses Nicholas "Nick" Green (Spencer) and Jackson Truscott (Jonah), left yesterday afternoon. Carly was freaking out, thinking of all the possible ways Spencer could die or get caught. I think the funniest was Voldomort beating him to death with a ham. Then that made me hungry. Me and my food.

I played with the hem of my shirt and sighed. This was going to be a dangerous mission. One I hoped we survived from. I heard footsteps and saw Freddie came down silently. I smiled.

"Hey Fredd-o"

He smiled. "Hey Sam. We're almost ready to leave" I felt a cold sensation run through me. Almost ready to leave. And maybe never come back. I smiled softly. "Ok. So um...is Carly over the whole 'Spencer getting killed by ham' thing?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeah. Shes actually joking about how stupid that was upstairs with Hermione" I sighed. "Ok. Lets go"

Before we could get up, someone yelled. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

I gasped. Oh shit! They found us! I gave Freddie a frightened look. Fred ran in. "Get out! If deatheaters see you six here, your as good as dead! Along with the rest of us!" I jumped up and grabbed Freddies arm. "Oh god Freddie they're gonna find us! Weres Hermione and Ron, and Carly and Harry!" I whispered freaked out. He shrugged and scampered upstairs.

"WERE IS POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS?!"

Damn! Those death eaters were close! What if they caught us?! They would kill the Weasleys and everyone for being traitors! AND US! Freddie dragged me faster, and stopped at Rons room. Harry, Ron, Carly and Hermione were grabbing their stuff hurridly, and jumped at the sight of us. Carly gave a surprised gasp.

"Sam! Freddie! Omg we gotta get outta here!" Carly whispered completly scared. I nodded. "How? Valerie is the orber!" Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly. Hermione raised her hand slightly. "I know Apperation" I frowned. "Wha-" I started to ask, but we heard someone downstairs.

"Check the bedrooms Peters!"

I froze in fear. SHIT! Hermione didnt bother to tell me what Apperation was, she just grabbed hold of all five of us and I felt the sudden sensation of being pulled through a tube, and a popping noise.

POP!

We appered in a deserted street alley. I looked around, kinda scared. And out of breath. I started to shake. "Mione what the hell was that?" I asked. Hermione smiled. "Apperation. Sorry its nothing like orbing. I took it last year in case we ever needed it"

I shook my head. "Mione your always prepared arent you" She smiled. "Thank god! Or else we would all be dead!" I nodded. "True. I wouldve kicked their asses though" Carly sighed in annoyance.

"I doubt that"

I growled. "Shaddup Carls! I can kick anyones ass I want. Remeber Dylan?" Freddie smiled at the memory as Carly rolled her eyes. "Well Dylan cant kill yah with a wave of a wand stupid!" I fummed and crossed my arms. I realized she was right.

"I hate you sometimes Carly"

"And Im ok with that"

* * *

**OK sorry this is so short. I have to go to my uncles tomorrow so i wont be able to update. i'll try monday, but i dont know what im gonna be doing. im seriously using all my free time for you guys, so live it up. be happy. i love you people. LOL! Oh and camp rock is being written. like i said, i'll try to finish the chapter monday. :D**

**-Sydney-**


End file.
